Lei Ling
* * |voice = Claire Tsang - Hitman Contracts (Unknown, Codename 47) }} Lei Ling (known in as "Mei Ling") is an Asian prostitute, who acts as a supporting character in , , and Contracts. Background Hitman: Codename 47 Lei Ling hails from mainland China, but was kidnapped to become a prostitute for the Red Dragon Triad in Hong Kong. Not long after (referred to as a "new girl"), she convinces Agent 47 to rescue her in exchange for the combination Lee Hong's safe. As an expression of gratitude, she gives Agent 47 his first kiss, his reaction being one of disgust. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin When Agent 47 resumes his life as a Hitman after retirement, 47 is asked to kill Masahiro Hayamoto. 47 pursues Masahiro to his mansion, and there 47 meets Lei Ling for the second time, who was prostituting herself to Hayamoto. She remembers 47 very well, but refers to him as his former alias "Tobias Rieper"—the name he used when he was tasked to assassinate Lee Hong—before 47 corrects her. 47 is disappointed in her for becoming a prostitute all over again, but again rescues her in exchange for a security code. She has become tired of the "rich old bastard" Hayamoto and hints that she wants to be with 47, but he remains emotionally detached from her and she is chronologically not seen since. Hitman Contracts Since Hitman: Contracts represents Agent 47's flashbacks during the game, he remembers Lei as she was in Codename 47, a kidnapped prostitute who has the combination to the correct safe in Lee Hong's restaurant. 47's reaction to her kiss is now one of detached bemusement. Her name is now changed to "Mei Ling", for unknown reasons. Appearance Hitman: Codename 47 She has short black hair. she dons a small purple shirt showing her waist, a skirt of the same color, and purple high heels. She's portrayed with a voluptuous body. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin She wears a short purple kimono similar to the geisha and purple high heels. Hitman: Contracts She wears a purple shirt with spaghetti straps in the middle showing her breasts, high leggings, and purple high heels. Her voice also changes. Gallery Concept Art LeiLing-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Ling, presumably from Codename 47. Hitman: Codename 47 C47-BestGirl.png|Ling's madame advertises her to Agent 47. C47-GreatMeiEscape.png|Ling and 47 discussing the former's escape. C47-DualEscape.png|Ling and 47 escaping. C47-FirstKiss.png|Ling kissing 47. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin H2SA-MeetLingAgain.jpg|Lei meets Agent 47 again. Hitman: Contracts HC-LeiLingReborn.png|Mei Ling in Contracts. Trivia *In every Hitman game featuring Ling thus far, she's displayed in different clothes, even in Contracts (which is a remake of Codename 47). *She and Diana Burnwood are the only women so far to kiss Agent 47 without trying to hurt him. *Her name in Contracts could possibly have been changed because of Agent 47 remembering the events of The Lee Hong Assassination incorrectly, as with many other retcons within the game. *Her retconned name in Contracts (Mei Ling) is the same as one of characters in Enter The Dragon, as well as a character from various Metal Gear Solid games. *In Codename 47, Silent Assassin, and Contracts she can be killed without failing the mission. *Her name from Contracts appears in the paper after the mission Flatline in , in the upper left corner, as a dish for the reopening of the Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant. it:Lei Ling Category:Characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:VIPs Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Hitman: Contracts